sick
by mbjc
Summary: Jim gest an alien flue. Bones helps him through. This is not a slash
1. Chapter 1

Jim walked the enterprise. He did not know what to do, the pain in his stomach was unbearable. He mad his decision as he stumbled into sick bay.

"Bones?" Jim dropped to the floor.

"Jim!" He yelled running over with his tricorder in hand.

He did not move. Only short breaths came.

"Nurse!" Bones yelled. He grabbed a hypo. "Jim why do you do this." He mumbled as he gave Kirk the hypo.

* * *

Jim started to come to. His head spun and there was still pain in his stomach but it was not like before. He opened his eyes the bright lights from sick bay flooded him, shutting his eyes he herd his favorite doctor.

"Jim your awake. How are you feeling." Bones went over and looked at the monitors.

"Bones. What." He stopped unable to finish.

"Kid you had me scared. You were out for two days. How did you manage to get an alien flue." Bones knew Jim was in pain and had a hypo ready.

"Bones I don't." He fell asleep before finishing.

Bones walked over and got a chair pulling it over to Jim's bio bed, when he trend he almost ran into Spock.

"How is Jim."

"He woke up just before you got here. I was on my way to tell you after he went back asleep. I told you it is some flue. He's stable but I am waiting for him to br able to tell me what happened.

"Doctor can we speak in private." Spock looked serious.

"We'll go to my office. What you want to talk about."

* * *

**Pleas review. Sorry so short. I will wright more. I want to know if people like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Spock looked around while Bones sat at his desk. "Doctor is Jim going to be alright." Spock looked concerned with troubled Bones. The hobgoblin never looked concern.

"Not sure yet Spock. He woke up today for the first time in two days. His fever went down and he is sleeping easier but he is still in a lot of pain." Bones looked at Spock before getting back up. "We will not lose are captain again."

"I know doctor. Thank you." Spock walked out of the office and left.

Hours went by. Bones was asleep in a chair by Jim's side. He would not leave the kid until he knew he was ok. Bones jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. It was Kirk.

"Bones" he said tiredly. "What you doing."

Bones jumped up and checked Kirks monitors. "Looking after you kid. You got some flu only you could. Are you still in pain."

Kirk took a minute. "No."

"Good. Do you know how many people have been asking about you. Sulu came down. Spock was worried. Who knew? Bones scoffed. Scotty came here early this morning before his shift. Uhura brought flowers and Checkov went in on it and brought candy with Uhura. You have a good family kid."

Kirk could believe it. He knew his crew was there for him but he did not know how much they were there. "What about you. You got know sleep it looks like." Kirk was falling back asleep.

"Don't worry about me kid. I'm the doctor, I worry about you." He smiled Jim was family. He thought of him as a son. He knew what he was going to tell him when he thought he was better was going to drive Jim crazy. He laughed and walked to go get something to eat while a nurse watched Jim. Bones knew he was going to be ok but Jim would not like him for a while.

**Review pleas there will be more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bones walked around the cafeteria. He sat down next to Chekov. "You ok kid?" The young man sat looking at his food with a discusted look.

"I'm fine. I'm just not velling very vell." He looked around panicked and ran to a near by trash can, throwing up before sitting down on a chair Bones had brought over.

Bones pulled out his communicator. "Macoy to sick bay. I need a stretcher now!" Bones was worried the kid got this from Jim. If he did that meant the whole ship was at risk. "Are you in pain?" He asked as the medical team rushed in.

"Yes." Chekov managed through gasps. It herts bad." He pointed to his side.

"Come on lets move!" Bones yelled after helping Chekov onto the strecher.

* * *

Jim stirred in bed. He stared to feel better but he knew Bones would never let him go anytime soon. He opened his eyes. The lights had been dimmed over his bed. "Bones" he said looking around. He looked over to his left and noticed his young crew member sleeping.

Bones came over looking at Kirks monitors and relieved when he saw that he was finally getting over this. "How you feeling. Jim you rally tick me off sometimes."

"Bones what happened." He said weekly still not fully recovered.

"You've had a bad influence on him." he said motioning over to Chekov. "I thought it was the flu but no it was his appendices. Before he when into sugary he told me he did not feel good for a day or two but didn't want to say anything. Sound familiar?" Bones looked at him half annoyed and half smiling.

"Sorry Bones." Jim laughed. He cringed at the pain that came from his chest. "I'm fine." He smirked before Bones went to grab some pain meds.

He came back from the other side of sick bay. "You'll be out of here in a day or two. You make one move to get out any earlier or do anything to try to escape and so help me Jim I will make sure you get every vaccine I can think of. Trust me."

Kirk stopped trying to resist. "Fine but I. Danget Bones! Why do you hate me!"

Bones smirked. "I'm a doctor not a torturer."

Something buzzed on Chekov's monitor, Bones walked over to the kid. as he started to come to. "Between you and Jim you'r going to drive me insane." He mumbled under his breath.

* * *

**Pleas review. Do you like this chapter. I will have more.**


End file.
